Romance And Happy Families
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Itachi and Minato are dating they even live together with five year old Sasuke and Naruto they walk in on the two having sex. SasuNaru later on.
1. Chapter 1

Romance And Happy Families

A/N: I'm back again! This time with a ItaMina/SasuNaru I've gotten back into re-watching Naruto it put me in the mood to write loads more Naruto fics and when I saw how few ItaMina fics there were about I couldn't stop myself from writing this it's based on a Dragon Ball Z fanart. Minato didn't die but Kushina did and Itachi never killed his clan. Hope you all enjoy! Please R&R!

Minato's POV

He grunted to let me know he understood, then he headed upstairs with our five year old bundles of joy, my son Naruto and Itachi's younger brother Sasuke lived with us, as soon as we had discussed moving in together he'd told me that he wanted to bring young Sasuke with him despite knowing that their father Fugaku love them both dearly he struggled to show it when it came to the young boy and Itachi thought Sasuke would benefit more with living with us than with their parents. I of course couldn't object Sasuke was such a cute and loveable child and he got along so well with my little Naruto that I couldn't refuse such an earnest request.

It had been a while since we'd been intimate with each other what with the kids being so young and all they took up most of our time, so I knew that Itachi was reaching his breaking point and not wanting him to suddenly pin me down in the middle of the house where the kids could see us I would make sure that everything was alright before heading to bed tonight so we wouldn't get interrupted.

Once the dishes were done I headed up popping my head into the boys room, they'd refused to sleep separately so we'd bought them a double bed for them to share until they grew out of it, I saw them snuggled up in bed bringing a soft smile to my lips I shut the door as quietly as I could so as to not disturb them. I made my way silently to the master bedroom where I knew Itachi would be waiting for me. My breath hitched when I walked in to see a very naked and very sexy Itachi waiting for me on the bed, I could never get over just how lucky I was to have this man's love and affection. "Finally…come here Minato…" he all but purred out now the want and need clear on his face.

I smiled at him as I walked towards him stripping as I went so I remained only in my boxers. He smirked as he reached out for the hem of my boxers grabbing them and using them to pull me down onto the bed and consequently on top of him. I blushed at this, I knew it was silly after all this time together but I was still self-conscious of my body around Itachi I mean I'm in my late forties and Itachi was only in his twenties it was quite an age gap and my body was not as young or appealing as someone his own age so I was always insecure even though he always reassured me that I had nothing to worry about. He quirked a brow at me now his expression telling me he knew exactly what I was thinking about.

He released a soft sigh hugging me tightly before peppering kisses all over my face and neck. When he let go of me he trailed his kisses down further to my chest and stomach making sure to focus on my dusty pink nipples as well drawing out a few breathy moans. "I love every inch of you Minato," he mumbled against my chest while gazing up into my eyes, I felt myself getting lost in those onyx orbs and all self-doubt left me. Seeing that I was no longer doubting myself he let out a small sigh of relief as he pulled back so he could place a loving kiss to my lips.

I happily returned the kiss getting lost in it as his hand moved to rub me through my boxers drawing out a rather loud moan which spurred him on more the kiss turned much more frantic in Itachi's need to have me. I pulled away now to look him in the eye "you don't have to hold back, take me," I told him my cheeks flaring in embarrassment but my eyes remained locked with him so he knew I meant what I said.

A small smile graced his lips at this as he reconnected our lips once more in a loving kiss his hands moving to rip my boxers from my hips. My blush increased tenfold at this and I shut my eyes tightly, he chuckled softly as he moved to kiss my eyelids "don't shut those beautiful sea blue eyes always keep them trained on me and me alone~" he said softly. I blushed even more if that was even possible as I opened my eyes once more looking back into those onyx orbs that lit up when I did so.

I pulled away and pushed him back onto the bed my entire face was red all the way to my ears and neck as I sat in-between his legs I slid my fingers teasingly up and down his length till he was hard then I leaned in and gingerly licked the slit drawing out a soft moan from his slightly parted lips. This spurred me on as I took the head into my mouth I sucked on the sensitive flesh before swirling my tongue around it then tonguing the slit. I smirked around his engorged flesh when I felt his hands slid into my hair his moans getting louder and louder. I took as much of his length into my mouth as I could sucking harshly before starting to bob my head up and down. "F-fuck…M-Minato..!" He moaned out starting to lightly thrust up into my mouth. This turned me on more than I thought possible as my cock twitched eagerly. Wanting to hear more of his delicious moans I decided to deep throat him which gained me so many sexy moans.

The hands that were fisted in my hair now pulled forcing me to let his cock slip from my lips with a loud pop. I looked up at him pouting. A weak smile found its way to his lips now "if you kept going…I-I'd have cum…" he said slightly embarrassed which I found absolutely endearing.

I captured his lips in a searing kiss as I straddled his hips to which he returned his hands running up and down my side. When we parted for air he flipped us over so I was now beneath him. Knowing that he'd prepare me first I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down into a sweet and soft kiss before whispering, "you don't have to prepare me I'll be fine~" he looked a little unsure but nodded none the less.

He reached for the bedside table pulling out the lube he poured a generous amount onto his straining erection before lining himself up with my entrance and thrusting in. It had been such a long time since we'd last done it and even longer since we'd done it without preparation that it hurt like hell and I couldn't help but let out a rather loud cry of pain. "F-fuck I knew…I s-should have prepared you…" he groaned out "g-god you're t-too…t-tight..!" He moaned out.

I grunted in pain as I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist bringing my hands up to rest at his nape bringing him back down for a kiss to which he returned devouring my lips and all my groans of a pain. He started a rough and fast pace expertly aiming for the one spot deep inside me that would have me seeing stars and soon my groans of pain turned into moans and mewls of pleasure.

I was a moaning writhing mess beneath the elder raven haired Uchiha. "Daddy, brother…what are you doing..?" Two little voices asked from our doorway. I blushed deep red looking to see Naruto and Sasuke standing there watching us. I quickly grabbed the duvet to cover myself but before I could say another Itachi turned to glare a little at the interruption not angry per-say with the two five year olds just annoyed that they had interrupted us when we hadn't been together for so long.

"We are training! That's right I was training with Minato it's a special kind of training it helps us get stronger! Now get out!" He practically had to strain his voice to not simply scream at the two boys but they seemed to understand that it wouldn't be wise to stay and interrupt our 'training' any longer and so they hurried off back to their room.

I smacked Itachi on the arm causing him to look at me once more "you shouldn't talk to them like that Itachi! What if they end up hating us?!" I scolded him. He raised a brow at this and started to thrust into me once more rough and hard causing me to moan rather loudly.

"Really Minato you want to choose now of all times to scold me?!" He asked in disbelief his pace never faltering while he abused my prostate as he continued to ram into me. I blushed at his words and the moans leaving my lips deciding instead to bite onto my bottom lip to try and stifle my moans not wanting the kids to hear me and come back wondering if Itachi was hurting me or not.

Noticing my plan he decided to dive back down and capture my lips in a passionate kiss successfully stifling my moans as he swallowed them all and just as well as his started to slam into me even harder than before. I could feel myself drawing nearer and nearer to my orgasm as I bucked my hips against his own meeting him thrust for thrust driving him deeper and deeper into me. I could tell from the way his thrusts became more erratic that he too was drawing nearer to his own orgasm.

The moment his hand touched my erection I couldn't help but cum hard over both our stomachs with a loud cry of his name. My walls spasmed around his erection and after a few more rough and hard thrusts he too came buried deep inside me. I panted heavily as Itachi pulled out and promptly laid himself over my stomach panting heavily too. As we came down from our highs Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist snuggling into my chest completely content like this. I nuzzled into his hair now marvelling at how his age showed at times like this, not that I was complaining though. "We should tidy up before bed," I told him gently causing him to groan with the effort of standing.

He got off and walked to the on-sweet bathroom grabbing a warm wet towel he came back in after having cleaned himself to clean me up before throwing it back into the bathroom then getting back into bed promptly pulling me against his chest. I chuckled and turned to face him nuzzling into his the junction of his neck and chest letting out a small purr like noise. He traced circles onto the small of my back it was very soothing too "I love you Itachi…but you have to make sure the kids aren't affected by tonight with me tomorrow," I told him sleepily before drifting off to sleep.

The end

A/N: I finally got it completed ahaha I was sceptical about it being done tonight but I just made it. This will be a two-shot with the next chapter being about SasuNaru but before I get around to that I will be starting on a GaaNaru fic having been discussing ideas with Nina3491 all day and it being my OTP for the series I am really pumped to get this done! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Romance And Happy Families

A/N: Hi all I am finally back with the SasuNaru part of my ItaMina fanfic! For Sorra Boo and anyone else who was wondering about the ages in here I know that Sasuke and Itachi are only 5 years apart but for this idea I needed to have Sasuke younger as Itachi was still incredibly young in Shippuden, I should have clarified this before so I apologise! Please R&R!

Sasuke's POV

It had been a few years since that time we walked in on Itachi and Minato training in bed that night. Ever since that night Naruto and I have been training regularly, now we were fifteen and we were still doing so. I looked up as Naruto walked into our shared bedroom "ready for some training?" I asked him, he nodded and strolled over to the bed already starting to strip. When he was close enough to me I grabbed the waist band on his pants and pulled him down onto my lap, I captured his lips in a searing kiss which he happily returned.

We remained like that for a few minutes as my hands ran over those perfect round globes of his earning me a light moan of which was instantly swallowed by my mouth. He wasted no time in starting to strip me of my clothes getting rather impatient since we hadn't done this for a while what with deadlines coming up with school work and with me refusing to get bad grades for anything.

We pulled away for air to which he slithered down between my legs eagerly undoing my pants and pulling out my already half hard erection he wasted no time in taking it into his mouth and giving a particularly hard suck before bobbing his head up and down just the way I liked it having me completely hard in no time. Watching his mouth work on my shaft was almost too much as I had to do my best not to just cum in his mouth then and there.

He pulled back to look at his handiwork licking his lips "no more waiting Sasuke I need it…" he whined out needily, there was no way I could turn down that adorable pouting face he makes so I caved instantly. I quickly lifted the blonde onto the bed wasting no time on removing the rest of our clothes. I reached for the lube when he grabbed my hands shaking his head "leave it I need it right now!"

A soft smile graced my lips now as I gazed at the blonde beneath me. "Don't blame me if it hurts then," I told him before leaning in to capture his lips in another steamy kiss. In that instant that he was distracted by the kiss I thrust into him hard and fast he let out a rather loud scream of pain that I couldn't cover completely. Instead of pausing to let him get used to it I started a fast and hard pace slamming into him as I hit his sweet spot with practiced ease, Naruto's cries of pain soon changed to moans of pleasure.

We both jumped when the door was suddenly thrown open, I looked behind me to see a very shocked Itachi standing in the doorway watching us. "What the hell are you two doing?!" he asked when he finally found his voice.

I looked at him a little irritated at the interruption "we're training brother, we've been training like this for years," I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, he stood there for a few moments longer before walking out again in utter shock.

"Oh my god! What have I done?! I've turned my baby brother gay!" I heard him scream before the sound of Minato walking up to him to inquire just what had happened. I turned all my attention back to the panting mess that lay beneath me who was clearly getting impatient as he started to tighten up around me in his attempt to get me to continue.

I dived back down to capture his lips a passionate loving kiss my way of apologising for disruption I quickly started to pound him once more relishing in the loud moans and cries of pleasure that he was releasing each noise served to turn me on more and more. As such my thrusts became rougher and more erratic which in turned cause Naruto to moan louder and louder his hands were grabbing at the bed but with each thrust it was dislodging them to the point he gave up instead deciding to grab hold of my arms and shoulders tightly to the point it hurt but I said nothing about this as I continued to pound into him roughly.

It didn't take long for Naruto to cum hard all over his stomach and chest his fingers scratching up my back as he rode out his orgasm. I couldn't help but smirk down at him despite the tightening walls around my erection. I continued to thrust into him hard and fast until his muscles squeezed particularly hard which had me cumming hard while buried deep inside him. I panted heavily as I pulled out then lay beside him instantly pulling him close so he was situated under my chin. "I can't believe that you came just from your arse…" I said with a chuckle.

Pink hues covered his cheeks at this as he buried his face into my chest "shut up it's not my fault you're so good at this…" he mumbled embarrassed "you always know what makes me feel good and what drives me crazy…" he grumbled refusing to look up at me.

I blinked at this not expecting him to say such things, I smiled and kissed the top of his head "Naruto look at me," I told him softly but he shook his head refusing to do as said. I sighed "Naruto will you please look at me?" I asked once more making sure that my tone showed no ill will towards him. After a moment he finally pulled back enough so that he could look up at me a huge blush was spread nearly all over his face. I smiled down at him capturing him a soft sweet kiss before pulling back "I love you Naruto, I'm over the moon that think that," I told him seriously his blush deepening. I nuzzled into his soft blonde locks placing another gentle kiss to the top of his head "I will never let you go Naruto…" I told him showing him just how much he meant to me.

I pulled back once more to look up at me his blush now as red as a tomato "I l-love you too Sasuke…you better not let me go or I'll never forgive you…" he mumbled out before burying his face into my chest once more.

I chuckled softly at his shyness after everything we'd done but none the less I nuzzled into his blonde locks once more "never until the day I die," I promised him "now get some sleep you must be exhausted," I told him fondly and he simply hummed in response before slipping into a deep sleep.

The End

A/N: I finally got this finished I didn't intend for it to take so long for it to be done a lot has been going on especially with my birthday that's just gone. I hope you all enjoyed it and the next fic will be RasaMina.


End file.
